


Not Anymore

by StellarFox



Category: Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Dark Knight Returns (2012-2013), Joker (2019)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Arkham Asylum, F/M, Gotham City - Freeform, It’s base on DK Joker but if you want imagine another., Joker is very ooc I’m sorry, Kidnapping, Mating Bond, Movie: The Dark Knight (2008), Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, mentions of Harley Quinn - Freeform, mentions of cheating, this is just for fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:54:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27211549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarFox/pseuds/StellarFox
Summary: It’s been months since you’ve last saw him. You tried to stay far away, to move on and forget about everything. But in order to save Gotham you must face him one more time.
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	Not Anymore

The sound of rhythmic clicking of heels could be heard in the most silenced area of Arkham Asylum. After years of fighting with the city government, the mayor finally decided to place some money on the old facility. Maybe it was time that the facility that contains the most dangerous people in Gotham wouldn’t crumble or have prison breaks every day of the week.

They divided the place in sections. Normal crooks would be in section D, far less restrictive and more place to move. They would make special schedules so the omegas and alphas wouldn’t “mingle”.

As the charges for crime rises, so is the section they put you in, so of course section A was different from anything else in this old institution.

Since the big donation of Mr. Wayne a few years back, the west area of Arkham was rebuilt with stainless steel and sharp corners, making it cold and almost dead quiet, the only sound that someone was there guarding the place was the zooming of the cameras when you walk pass.

If was sound proof, bulletproof, bomb-proof, any kind of proof you knew, that section have it. They also like to maintain a cold temperature everywhere, they said it’s to keep them almost lethargic. Of course Mr.Freeze was an exception to the rule.

You could feel the red dot of the camera blinking as you walk through the maze of hallways, almost watching you with anticipation of what’s going to happen next. You know Gordon and some of your fellow detectives where behind the cameras, including the dark and bruddy Batman.

As you got deeper and closer to your destination you thought if it was true about this place being cold since you feel every part of your body on fire, you palms sweating more that you’ve like.

It’s been a few months since you’ve seen him face to face, so you were glad you took almost a full bottle of suppressants before coming here, you didn’t like the idea of him to smelling you coming.

You weren’t ready fo that.

The bite in your neck burned as you get closer towards the one person you swore never to look in the eyes again.

_“ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!” Gordon’s scream could be heard in the entire police station, your hand stopped right before touching the doorknob to his office, you have been call in for something. You stopped and listen before interrupting, recognizing the dark and gloomy voice that was in there with him._

_“We don’t have much time left. If we don’t do this people will suffer the consequences” There was a scrutinizing pause. “You know I would never ask for help, especially from civilians, doesn’t matter of who she is. She’s still a civilian.”_

_“You know she not ANY civilian Batman! You know why she of ALL people can’t be near….near him” Gordon sight “I’ve seen how hard she has worked all this time Batman, to move on…to live her life. Everyday, every single day people’s eyes following her, people would whisper, call her names! That…that bastard can’t be near her, I won’t let that happen”_

_There was a pause between the two alphas, Gordon’s heavy breathing was all you could hear before a siluette appeared on the tinted glass._

_“Why don’t we let her decide” Batman said before opening the door, your wide eyes meeting dark rimmed ones._

_You move your gaze to see Gordon’s expression, his hands fidgeting on his waist quickly before turning his back to you, ashamed of what was going to happen next. There was no “you called?” or “need anything I can do for you Gordon?” You just walked pass Batman and sit in the chair waiting for what they were going to say._

_The room was present with the heavy scent of irritated alphas, you crunched up your nose, luckily nothing could affect you, not at least after your daily dose of to many pills of who knows what._

_“There’s been a situation” B-man finally broke the stagnant silence in the room, “this past few weeks people have been making reports of suspicious activities all around Gotham”_

_You lifted your eyebrow at turned to looked at him, “There’s always suspicious activity in Gotham” before he could respond Gordon cuts in._

_“We started to get anonymous calls with very vague information on all of the police stations around Gotham. After a few days we sent Rodriguez to check it out, and she started to see a patter. No call lasted longer than 30 seconds, and not much information, only a place and time. We thought it was people messing with us at first until…..” Gordon stopped, not finishing._

_“Until a few days ago” Batman pick up, “I followed some goons outside an abandoned storehouse near NewTown. It was one of the places they have called about on one of the calls. I check on the place and found nothing. No weapons, no drugs”_

_“Ok, so what’s the problem?” You asked confused, a heavy sigh was followed Gordon’s chair squeaking at the weight as he sat down._

_“Police soon show up but they were only, and by they I mean Batman, were only to get a hold of one. Turns out he and a few of his buddy were the ones making the calls, the men was scared out of his pants”_

_“That doesn’t make any sense, they rat themselves out? Why?” You asked. You saw Gordon turn his gaze to Batman before speaking._

_“Y/N…..they were Joker’s goons” Your whole body freeze up, every muscle tensing at his name being drop. “He only told us about the few details they told him. But apparently it was enough for even a bastard like him to have enough soul to call the police”_

_You focused on the sound of Gordon’s voice and not on your heart going a million miles per hour. Dread pools at the bottom of your stomach as almost certainly knowing were this was going._

_“We contacted Arkham to check on the status of certain individual, but as it turns out there’s been no altercations recently. No attempts to escape, no nothing. The chief of security when as far as to say he’s been “peachy””_

_You shot a look at Gordon, the discomfort in each other’s eyes was almost palpable._

_“So why am I here? If everything’s fine? For all we know the guys you caught could be lying! What do you need besides ruining what it’s left of my day?”_

_Gordon grimace at my bitterness but refuse to answer me._

_“I been monitoring the key hideouts and meeting places of Joker’s goons” Batman spoke up, “turns out Jokers been sending instructions on what to do, nobody knows the full picture but apparently in a few days it should take place. They said it estimated to be the biggest body count of the Joker so far, were taking about hundreds if not thousands of innocent people suffering the consequences of a madman, we need to find out how to stopped it before it’s to late”_

_You stood up from the chair brashly, turning to looked at him._

_“Then what are you waiting? Go and make him tell you! You’re Batman for fuck sake!” You wouldn’t be able to make alphas coward under you, much less this alpha, so at the end you sounded like the weak omega you swore never to be again._

_“He won’t talk to me Y/N” Batman answer monotonously._

_“THEN MAKE HIM TALK” you barked back._

_“He won’t” Gordon interrupt it, “he won’t talk to anyone, believe me. I didn’t want to get to this. I’-I’ve tried Y/N, I swore to never let you be near the bastard, that I wouldn’t let that happen, but…”_

_“…But he said he wouldn’t talk unless it was me” you finished, Gordon nodding his head slowly._

_You could feel the half moon indents of the fingernails digging in your palms. You wanted to scream, to say how selfish they were, but you knew Gordon wasn’t like that._

_“You don’t have to do this Y/N” you scoffed at Gordon’s words, your hands wrapping around your chest, almost shielding yourself._

_“Right…I don’t have to. You just wanted to tell me that if I don’t do this innocent people will die and it will all be my fault because I was a scared little omega”_

_“You know that’s not…”_

_“Not what you meant?” You didn’t want to lash out of him, but the turmoil of emotions inside you was hard to control, so you face the other men in the room. “I thought you were the greatest detective on them all. I thought you wanted to protect everyone on Gotham! Do you remember the first time we saw each other eye to eye? You told me you would keep me safe! Now your throwing me to the hyenas like a piece of meat!”_

_You waited for him to answer, say something, anything, but his face remained emotionless. It felt like forever until you hear his voice respond you._

_“Please” that was the only word he said._

And now you were just a couple more hallways down to face one of your biggest and must delusional mistake you’ve made in your entire life.

You heard the buzz of the steel door opening up toward the next hallway, and instead of finding the clean and lonely walls, you were meet with one extra door poking out on the left wall. Clear glass (most likely a stronger material) gave a window inside the door. 

Deciding it was best to not even looked at it you slowly moved your heels one step at the time, ignoring who might be inside and considering only the highest criminal where here, you rather not face anyone.

That being said not a second after you walk past it a voice spoke up.

“It’s that sweet sweet Y/N” You turned without thinking at the recognition of his voice, your eyes locking with the blue eyed men.

Edward put down his riddle book, slowly getting up from the bed and moving toward the door. You couldn’t move or talk.

The small speaker next to the security camera made a static sound before Frank, the head of security voice spoke through.

“Please do not ingage with the the inmate Ms. Keep walking”

You saw Edward chuckle at the words before finally coming right in front of the door.

“My my, I thought I was finally going insane. What is the sweet and not so innocent Y/N doing here? I think I can solve this riddle very very easily, don’t you think? Finally come to see your men?” You could hear the mock in his voice, he looked at you up and down before continuing. “You know it’s rude to not to talk back, especially to an old friend”

“You’re not my friend” you answer between gritted teeth.

“So she speaks!” He cheered, “I was starting to wonder if what he was saying was a lie. But he’s right, you still have the spunk in ya’”

“What do mea-“

“What do I mean by that?” He cut you off, his posture changed, his hand hitting the glass with strength, making you move back and inch. “I have to hear the words of that madman everyday. Every-single-day, I mean…” he scoff “I think by now I know your schedule to the tea. And, by the way, if you keep eating those sugar cookies on eight street your gonna get diabetes. We all know that you rather eat the chocolate ones on the fifth, you know, the one I brought you everytime I saw you, my little ‘not friend’”

You stood there like someone just threw a bucket of cold water to you. The buzz of the speaker sounded again.

“Ms., last call, ignore the inmate before we sent someone to drag you” Frank voice sounded stern.

“Uuuuuuh somebody’s getting scolded” Edward mocked. You ignore Frank’s voice.

“How do you know what I do or don’t do?” You asked, hating how your voice sounded weaker than before.

“Really? That’s your question? How do you think!?” He paused looking at me incredulously “What? You really thought he let you go?” He grinned , “He just let you have a longer leash darling, do you think he would let his mate go? His little omega? Baby you’re his forever”

“I’M NOT HIS!” You screamed at him, only gaining a laught from him. It was almost embarrassing how easy was to break that thick layer of skin you built all this time.

“When was the last time you proudly wear his scent like badge? You know those pills can’t erase the mark right? They are and illusion, you can’t undo a bond Y/N. Just wait and see”

“Y/N, keep moving!” It was Gordon’s voice that came out of the speaker this time.

“I’m going” you answer back annoyed, finally turning your heels towards the next door.

“Riddle me this, riddle me that. What cost nothing but it’s worth everything, weights nothing but last a lifetime, something one person can’t own but two can share forever?”

_Love,_ you thought.

You ignored his words as the buzz of the steel door let you push it open. The last thing you’ve heard was.

“Say hi to Johnny for me!”

You stopped your tracks as soon as the door closed, cursing in your head.

_This was a mistake, this was a terrible mistake._

Looking at the blinking red light of the security camera you knew it was too late to backtrack. You thought that maybe if you walk past the door fast enough he might not see you. But as soon as you gave a step forward his voice calmly raise.

“Who’s there?... is that you Sarah? is not my lunchtime yet” his tone was monotonous and annoyed. Letting the air on your lungs, you decided to face it head first, either way it’s not going to end well.

At least not emotionally for you.

You stood in front of his door for a few seconds, seeing his back to you as he sat in front of a desk. The sound of pencil on paper was the only thing you could hear before he stopped his tracks.

He turned around to looked at you, and it was him who eyes widen once they took in your figure.

“Y/N” He whisper, his body fumbling to stand up towards the door. He looked like he has more scars all over his body since the last time. You also noted a bruise under his right eye present and some bandages around his arms. _How long since you last saw him?_

_It was late October, and the thunderstorm outside show no signs of stopping. That’s all you could focused at the time, the sound of the droplets hitting the window. You laid in a mattress on the floor, it was old and had more stains than it should be legal, but for you it was haven at the moment. You could hear the steps of Johnny in the abandoned flat that was on the outsides of Gotham, the sound of his shoes going back and fort was annoying at this point, but you couldn’t be mad. Not to him, not ever. You could hear him whisper profanities every now and then._

_“Where the fuck is he?” He said growling._

_You couldn’t turn to look at him, only the rain hitting the window. You didn’t even realice when another voice came around._

_“What do you want Scarecrow?” Batman’s voice was authoritative and hesitant._

_“For once I’m not here to start a fight Batman_ _, so just listen” He said bravely, in that moment you proudly thought how he sounded more like an Alpha than the Beta he truly was._

_You didn’t hear Batman’s reply, either way Jonathan keep talking._

_“It’s her….you need to take her”_

“Johnny….Jonathan” You corrected yourself before making a mistake and letting your guard down. His face soured at that but nevertheless he keep moving towards the door with hesitance.

“Wh-what are you doing here? I thought Gordon and his buffoons made a rule to never let you come here” He told you, his words annoyed and angry.

You grimaced at his tone, did everyone thought they controlled your life?

Once more the speaker static sounded, but after a few seconds no voice came out, it was just a way to tell you to keep moving.

You tried to find time to say everything you wanted, to talk to the only one who help you when you needed it. But that would mean opening doors to things you didn’t want to.

“I have to go” it was the only thing you could say back at him.

“Wait!” Jonathan said making you stop your movements. “Y/N don’t go to him, you know what will happen…I….I though we had an agreement” You close your eyes and took a deep breath at his words.

“I know, and I will forever be in debt for what you did for me” You remembered reading ‘The Gotham Times’ a few weeks later talking about the critical physical condition of Scarecrow after a “supposed” territory fight between him and the Joker. Witnesses said they have never seen the Joker beating up bloody pulp another villain, almost like a rabid dog.

You placed your hand on the glass and soon enough a scrawny hand mirrored your movements. You stayed there just a few seconds before speaking up. “People are in danger Johnny . I-I have to do this”

You dropped your hand quickly before moving towards the door, ignoring his angry calls.

“Y/N! Y/N! DON’T”

Everything went silence once the door behind you close. You snapped out of your trance when you notice a figure standing there at the end of the hallway. It was a burly man in a security uniform.

“Y/N?” He asked and you nodded. He signaled you to move towards him.

“My name is Martin, nice to meet you. I’m here to escort you to the interrogation room” we started to walk next to each other as my destination was coming to an end.

“Gordon radio a few minutes ago to escort you to the interrogation room without any more interruptions” He spoke, his tone more friendly than before “Don’t worry, I’m just here just as a precaution. I’ll be outside the room for as long as you are inside. Just so you know the prisoner is handcuffed to the table, reinforced stainless steel cuffs. He’s been checked, no weapons or anything that could harm you. The camera will be always on as well as the mic on the speaker, you need anything just bang at the door. If you want to be discreet, Gordon told me that you just need to look at the camera twice as a signal, they will notify me to remove you from the room as fast as possible”

You saw the last and final door get closer and closer, you whole body vibrating just moments from having a panic attack.

Martin turned to looked at you, his face filled with worry.

“You ok?” You only shook your head no, to little to late to back away.

The door creaked and you shivered. The whole room was painted a cream off white color, no windows, just a table and a madman.

The first thing to engulf you was his scent. You felt your body burning, it was still the same, gunpowder, violets and musk. You could practically smell the excitement, it almost latched onto you.

You saw him sitting there, face to the table, hands together by the cuffs. It took all your strength to gave the first step inside, but as soon as you did the door slammed behind you.

You were locked with your Alpha.

_No_

You were locked with a dangerous men.

After what if felt hours you finally reach for the metal chair on the oposite side of the table, slowly sitting down. Still, his eyes wouldn’t meet you.

You took a deep breath to finally talked to a man you swore never see again.

“The Police are investigating some sus-“

“Strawberries” He interrupted, his voice sounded more gravelly than you remember. You crunch up you brows.

“What?” You asked dumbly. Finally he raise his face towards you, his gaze shallowing you whole. You could see some cracks of the old paint around his expression lines. It was like not a day gone by.

The same men you once have the audacity to love. The same you patched over and over again, the men you cried worried he come to you alive when he was the monster all along. You were a blind omega, rose tinted glasses. You let him fooled you thinking that he once cared for you.

“You don’t smelled like anything” He sounded inquisitive, almost like a small child not understanding math. You tried to ignore his burning gaze by repeating your sentence.

“The police are investigating some suspicious activities-“ His hands slammed on the table, the chair scratching the floor as he leaned closer to you.

“Answer me” He growled.

You could feel your mind and body betraying you, not even a whole bottle of suppressants was strong enough to calm you stupid and primitive omega.

“Fuck you” You snapped, finally meeting eye to eye with him. “I rather smell like nothing than the rancid smell you left on me” He slowly lick his lips and smiled.

“Ah! There…she…is! You know, if I didn’t have this” He said while looking at the cuffs. “I would’ve clap. Weak entrance but spectacular come back, always knowing how be the star of the show, right Y/N?”

You sneered at him, your hands digging on your thighs so far you almost bruise yourself.

“Just tell me what your planning” He rolled his eyes at you.

“And here I was thinking you were gonna say ‘I’ve miss you honey’, very rude to treat your Alpha like that”

“Your not my alpha” His eyes return to you, and now your could see the pool of darkness behind them.

“Lies” He lick his lips again, you knew it was his tick when he was getting annoyed. “Your body could say otherwise, the mark on you shoulder could say otherwise, all the times you screamed my name while my cock was inside you could say otherwise. You’ve been a very very bad puppy Y/N”

You could feel your face exploted with heat, the room was getting heavier and heavier with his scent, you tried to say something but couldn’t.

“You’re mine” he growled, “forever” his maniac laugh exploted all around the room before turning sour. “Don’t be fooled on who owns you”

“Tell me what your planning” You said again.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” He said while waving his finger no, “First how about we have a little chitchat, just the two of us” He turned towards the camera and wave.

“They will never allow that” you said turning to meet the blinking red light, confident that Gordon wouldn’t allow that.

He shrugged nonchalantly, and sit back waiting.

“You know how it is Comissioner Gordon. No timey wimey with my beautiful and lovely Y/N, no answers for you and the B-man” He said almost jokingly before turning serious, “If you want to save Gotham that is”

You keep looking at the red dot, growing anxious at the possibility. That is until the red light was turned off and you realized that you didn’t matter to them at all.

He gave little claps cheering, before pushing his upper body closer to you to whisper.

“See? Even little Gordon here knows we deserved some alone time” He raised his voice, directing it to the camera again. “Sound too” in which you heard Gordon’s voice through the speaker immediately.

“Not a chance you sick bastard, you got five minutes, after that the camera goes back on”

Joker’s rolled his eyes and looked at you “I’d tried” He smiled apologetic.

“Now will you tell me what are you planning?” You asked frustrated with how easy they follow Joker’s commands.

He laughed and leaned his face to one side, like trying to look at your face form a better angle.

“How about you tell me about you Mmh?” He move his tongue across his bottom lips, “You know, since I’ve haven’t seen you from a while. Very rude do you not to visit me, I even put you on my list. Oh well, I guess you’re here now, so that counts”

“We’ve both know you know what I’ve been doing” You said accusingly. He bobbed his head slightly and raise one eyebrow before grinning.

“Caught me” He laugh, “Who told you, Ed?” He asked but you didn’t answer, “What was I suppose to do Mmh?, letting you walked around free, unsupervised? What If’s something bad happened.” He tried to put his hand on his heart, “You know I couldn’t allow my little Y/N get hurt, at least not after last time, you know how that turned out.”

Your felt your eyes burned with tears, slamming your hands on the table as you stood up, you heard him mumble ‘feisty’ before calmly looking up at you.

“You” you took a deep breath, “You t-think this is a joke? If it wasn’t for Jonath-“

“Don’t” He warned, his voice coming out more like a growl, you scoffed.

“You left me to die” Your voice sounded weak, “They torture me for weeks, they did everything they could and more! They laughed at me for believing you were coming back. I was so stupid, so idiotic! I will never forget the faces of pleasure when they threw the newspaper at me. That’s when I knew I was never meant something to you, all that time, all those lies. Of course that didn’t stop them , the beating and the mocking keep going, by now it was just for fun. It didn’t take long they showed me the sex tape, God knows how they got it. They left it there, it a little small TV, just outside my reach. I had to watch you fuck Harley over and over again for god knows how long.”

You ignore the streaming of tears trailing down your face, he wasn’t even looking at you.

“I thought a thousand times how it was better to let them kill me than to live without you. Nobody was coming for me, nobody even knew who I was. You keep me in the shadows. I was your mistake, and when you saw your opportunity to get free you took it.”

You thought about knocking on the door so Mike could let you out of this stupid room, regretting the second you agree to come here.

After what it felt like hours of silence he finally spoke up.

“Did the commissioner ever told you who took you?” He asked, his body posture more rigid, his fingers drumming the table slowly. You saw him like the madman he was, _that’s all he cares?_

“It was Falcone’s” you answered just to get over with it.

“Really?, that’s what they told you?” He turned to looked at the camera that was still off. “Did you know why was little and innocent Johnny the one found you? How he became THE HERO OF GOTHAM!” He shouted “Ready to rescue the princess from the big bad dragon? Mhm? No?” His voice was angry, he licked his lips every few words.

“Well….” He said while standing up, the cuffs became strained. “How about a tell you a liiiitle story. After I found out we’re they keep you, and finding the goons who touch what’s mine, I had a little chat with them. Turns out that after a few cuts and bruises they squealed everything like the little pigs they were.”

You said nothing but keep your eyes on him.

“Turns out little Johnny was behind all of that. The kidnapping, the torture, oh! And don’t forget all the fear serum they injected you that made you hallucinate all kinds of fears, and let me tell you, I would never have though it would be me having sex with someone else, you really are something”

“You’re lying, what would he do that just to come and save me later? It doesn’t make sense” you interjected, winning a laugh from him.

“I now your not stupid Y/N, think about it. The men was working on a serum to brake bonds. He thought he could take you away, be a little Prince Charming, you know? For a professor he truly is stupid.” He looked at you with a face you haven’t seen in a while, the one that he always gave you in the deep of night, body’s intertwined as he told you how much he loved you.

“But…” he shrugged,”if you really want to know if I’m telling the truth you could always ask our friend B-man. Hell, maybe even the commissioner too!”

You turned to looked at the camera when you felt a warm hand above yours. You turned to looked at him in the eyes, feelings bubbling from within. It was almost to easy how just one touch could make you feel like you’ve never stopped loving him.

“Is it true?” You’ve asked out loud, your question directed to everyone listening behind the camera. After a moment you though they wouldn’t answer until the speaker turned on.

“Yes” it was Gordon’s voice, he sounded defeated and ashamed. Your eyes widen. “I’m sorry Y/N, I’ve never thought you would find out, I wanted to keep you safe from both of them. It was easier for you to let go that way”

“Why are you telling me now? Suddenly your honest because I asked?” You tried to process all the information, so everyone around you were liars.

“He’s telling the truth because the commissioner here just got a call telling him how all hospitals in Gotham reported that their basement were filled over the top with explosives, isn’t that right commissioner?”

There was static before he answered defeated.

“Yes”

“Is the Batman with you?” Joker asked, his tone knowing the answer already.

“No, he-he just left”

“Frank” Joker called.

“Yeah boss?” The head of security answer without a second to spare.

“Take him to a cell a locked him there. Make it fun”

“You’ve got it boss”

You stood there shocked at what just happened in the span a few of minutes. Joker turned to looked at you and smiled.

“Now, where were we?” He removed his handcuffs in seconds, rubbing his wrist as he said ‘TA-DA’. You didn’t dare to move as he walked closer to you.

His scent was coming out in like a tsunami, drowning you completely. ’Want’ ‘reclaim’ ‘jealousy’, you could feel all the different emotions he was emanating. He stood a foot from you, his hands hovering above your body teasing you, it was almost electric.

“Why didn’t you come from me?” You whispered, leaning closer to him, “If you knew all this time, why didn’t you left me alone?”

You could feel his lips not even an inch from yours, before leaning towards your neck. His lips felt like the final match to burst the fire inside you. He kissed you with delicacy before suckling your neck, trailing down until reaching right where his mark. His teeth puncturing again on same place.

You cried from pain and desire, your hands grabbing his back, almost pushing you closer.

In that moment, all the effects of the suppressants went out of your system. You felt your heart going a thousand miles per hour, all your senses becoming stronger. You could hear his heart, the texture of clothes rubbing against each other, and both of yours scents becoming in twined once again.

He backed away just enough to loo at you, the trail of saliva mixing with the red of blood and paint.

“Because I’m an agent of chaos. And chaos should be abrupt and spontaneous, everyone will pay for what they did to you. I just needed a little element of surprise”

As soon as he finished his sentence alarms erupted all around Arkham. The white lights switching to red as the screams and gunshots exploded.

“I will never let you go again” He said growling. You nod, the final tear running down as your smiled at him. Your lips finally crashing his.

He moved hungrily and impatient, his hands grabbing your face to pushed you even closer to him, if that was even possible. It almost look he was about to eat you up, a starved men. The only reason you broke the kiss was because the lack of air.

“Now…let the show begin” he grinned.


End file.
